Ten Percent
by Miss-Mog-88
Summary: How will Allan cope with being a rich nobleman. And how long can he keep his fortune...?rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ten Percent  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Allan/Will/Djaq, Robin/Marian  
Spoilers: Up to 2x07  
Summary: Has Allan got what it takes to be a rich nobleman?

It was raining...

Will Scarlett's feet barely touched the ground as he sprinted through the forest. He was concentrating on one thing only, returning to the camp to share his news with the others. His brows were knitted in a furious frown and he was panting. A clearing opened up in the forest and Will, in a practised move ducked his head and rolled down the slight decline, so avoiding a trap carefully laid to capture unwanted guests. When he burst into the camp therefore, shock and confusion was evident upon the faces of the other outlaws until, that is, Will removed his hood and sat heavily upon the dry leaves under the shelter.

"Will..."Djaq, who had been sleeping stretched out on the ground moaned and sat up "...this had better be good. You don't wake me up so rudely for nothing!"

Will gave a wry smile as he breathed deeply trying to get his breath back.

"Oh, it's good. That is, it's interesting. You know they have been rebuilding Knighton Hall?" At this point he glanced at Marian who nodded. "Well I have just found out who the owner is...I watched him take up residence today while I was at the blacksmiths." Will's young face twisted into a contemptuous smile and he spat "Lord Allan of Knighton!"

"Allan...?" five enquiring voices echoed.

"Well that's it then, isn't it?" Little John summarised, "He's past the point of no return now, traitor!"

Djaq turned away from the others, stretching back out on the blanket beneath her, Will detected tears in her eyes and was sure that she would soon excuse herself to cry properly elsewhere. And he would follow her and comfort her although it was he who needed comforting too, he who also felt keenly the loss of Allan. But Will did his best to hide these feelings when he was not alone or with Djaq. He turned to Robin who was looking pensive.

"He's throwing a housewarming party, tomorrow night. All the local society will be there. The Sheriff, Gisbourne...and others, all those loyal to the Sheriff, wearing their finest jewels and bringing housewarming gifts for their new best friend..."

Robin grinned, a spark lighting up his face,

"I believe we have a plan then lads...and ladies" he winked at Marian. "Tomorrow Allan of Knighton will find out the very great inconvenience of being rich!"

---

The following day dawned bright and clear, the rain had washed the forest and everything looked clean and fresh. Much was the first to wake, he always was. As he boiled water for washing, shaving and most importantly breakfast he listened to the dawn chorus and thought about what the day would bring. There would be a lot of preparation, polishing and sharpening weapons, salvaging broken arrows, greasing bowstrings, loading up the horses... Much could see his work would be cut out for him. Eventually at the end of the day Robin would be impetuous and rush in completely unprotected and probably alone...get himself injured and then when Much said 'I told you so' would gang up against him with the others, embarrassing and belittling him as usual.

Much took the water off the boil, he put down the pheasant he had been plucking and returned the herbs to their jar on the shelves cut into the side of the camp. Then he went back to bed.

---

When he woke up again it was to find a very clean shaven Robin leaning over him with a bowl of what smelt like pheasant stew. Confused Much glanced round him to where Marian knelt by the fire ladling out spoonfuls of stew. She was wearing a pinafore over her riding habit and when she saw his amazed face she winked and exclaimed loudly

"I think you overwork that man Robin, so I decided that I would do everything today. There is water boiled for washing, Much and then come and have your breakfast. As Much stripped of his shirt and began to wash in warm water just outside the camp he heard Marian berating the other outlaws. "Really all of you, it's about time you started to value him. You must all start to treat Much right!"

---

That night it was a silent crowd of outlaws who tied up their horses just outside Knighton. They had spent the day preparing as Much had anticipated and the last guests had arrived at the party, now in full swing. Robin, who knew all the secret ways to get into Knighton Hall, threw a rope over the beam that led up to Marian's old room. Marian was the first to swing herself up and over the windowsill as she had done many times before. The others followed quietly and only when they were safe in the chamber and both windows and door were closed did they dare to whisper

"How many guards did you count Will?" Robin asked

"Sixteen," was the answer, "But I bet you they're guarding the Sheriff, not Allan. As soon as he's gone, the place will be almost empty."

"Well let's hope Djaq gets her part of the deal sorted then."

---

A flash of deep black hair and the swirl of a golden dress captivated the new Lord of Knighton as he stood among his guests. He had been watching this figure all evening, a figure with skin the colour of sand and a small but strong physique. He was sure that it was her, but what was she doing here? His attention was dragged away from her as Gisbourne strode up, two goblets of wine in his hands.

"Here you are Allan," he passed him one of the goblets and toasted him before knocking back his drink. Rivulets of the red wine dribbled from between his lips and down his chin. Allan turned away feeling sick, in the half light it looked just like blood.

With Allan distracted by his new friend, the figure in gold picked up a goblet herself. From her sleeve she extracted a piece of cloth which she shook out into the cup and a white powder was absorbed into the wine. She then placed the goblet on the arm of the Sheriff's chair and removed the empty cup from the table before him. The Sheriff, occupied in a discussion with the daughter of a cloth merchant from Hull, picked up the cup without thinking and took a large gulp. The figure in gold smirked and leaned against the wall her eyes fixed on the Sheriff as if she were waiting. Less than five minutes after drinking from his spiked goblet he turned pale, his eyes widened and he suddenly stood up.

"Um, boy" he snapped at a young serving hand, "Where's the privy?"

"Out by the stables my Lord." The boy replied to the Sheriff, who now very quickly left the room his hands clasped over his backside. Gisbourne followed him, concern on his face, but he soon returned.

"The Sheriff has been taken ill," he announced "Nothing to worry about, but I will take him home now." He nodded at Allan and strode from the room.

The figure in gold smiled contentedly and then darted from the room, but not before Allan had recognised her features. He did not hurry after her but instead announced.

"My friends, who among us is really happy to celebrate without the superior company of our own Sheriff? I for one am so worried about his health that I would find it impossible to continue hosting this party."

One by one the nobles and gentry in the room murmured their approval and began to prepare to leave. Allan stood by the door shaking and kissing hands and thanking his guests until he was the only one left in the room. He sent his housekeeper and the serving man to bed and stood alone by the fire. Eventually he seemed to make his mind up and began to wearily climb the stairs up to his bedchamber. On the landing, he removed a silver dagger from his belt and an ordinary hunting knife from his boot and dropped them, then he pushed open the door of his room and stepped inside, his hands in the air.

---

_Hello readers (you lovely people)_

_If you are reading this now this means you have read my story, I hope you liked it. Please could you now take time to leave a review. It can be 1 word or 100 and as complementary or critical as you wish. But it would make my day_

_Love you all_

_Mog XXX_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews...I love hearing feedback. Sorry about the wait but I've had a stinking cold (that's what comes of working in a primary school. Germ-ridden children!) Still here we go...part two. Please read and review.

Love you all

Mog XXX

Title: Ten Percent  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Allan/Will/Djaq, Robin/Marian  
Spoilers: Up to 2x07  
Summary: What are the outlaws up to in Knighton Hall?

_He pushed open the door of his room and stepped inside, his hands in the air._

The room was empty…

…but Allan was not fooled by this, he had hidden in this very room before, he checked behind the door, nothing…the chimney also held no secret, the ottoman at the bottom of the bed was empty.

Allan frowned, confused. Djaq had been downstairs, he was sure it was her. In any case, he had recognised the dress. He grinned as he remembered the first time he had seen her in that dress. His eyes had popped out on stalks and his heart had raced but, cool as ever, he had merely remarked 'you ought to dress like a girl more often'. His eyes came to rest on the bed, its drapes of gold and green fabric falling gracefully onto the floorboards just like Djaq's gown had draped…Damn it, at this rate he'd be needing a cold bath before too long. Then he realised what he had been missing-it was right in front of his eyes-he had left the curtains on his bed open, and now, they had been drawn shut.

Allan took a deep breath, slightly regretting the fact he was not armed before tentatively moving towards the bed. He could hear nothing from within the folds of fabric but the outlaws had practice in silent breathing. He reached out a hand and grasped the thick silk drapes, he then wrenched them to one side and stepped back expecting a blade to shoot out at him and four angry men to attack him.

On the bed sat one figure. Her legs were crossed beneath her and her golden dress splayed out on the bed. Her dark head was bowed but as the curtains rested once again and silence filled the room she lifted her eyes to meet those of her former friend. A shiver travelled down the whole length of Allan's back as he found disappointment and even tears within those orbs. He did not want to break the magic of that moment, but found a cheeky comment about a woman in his bed rushing from his voice-box to his mouth completely bypassing his brain. Showing greater tact that usual he choked this thought back down and merely said;

"Djaq…"

She inclined her head slightly, her eyes not leaving his;

"Allan."

"What are you doing here?" Allan stuttered, realising that he already knew the answer.

"Waiting for you."

"I'm not being funny but, as nice as it is to find a beautiful woman in my bed; you're not here for pleasure are you? Where's Robin?"

"He's behind you." A voice Allan never expected to fear intoned in his left ear and at that moment he felt the cold steel of a dagger lying against his throat. Djaq slid from the bed quick as lightening and stood before him eyes flashing.

"Robin, you promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Allan held his breath and bit his lower lip. The dagger was taken from his skin.

"I did. But any funny business at all, and I might change my mind. Understand?

Allan nodded, his gaze never moving from Djaq who had moved so fast to protect him. A harsh voice from the back of room surprised him.

"You might as well change it now…Allan's all funny business."

A smirk flashed across his features and Allan turned to look directly at Will Scarlett. Intending to intimidate the boy he allowed his eyes to scan the tall body from the tips of his toes right up to his eyes, he spent a particularly long time focusing on his hands, lips and throat. True to character, Will blushed a deep crimson as he was examined by the older man.

"Now…"Allan looked back at Robin with a business like tone to his voice "…Not that I don't love the company but I've just had one party, and I'm not quite up for another. I want to go to bed. If you'd just blow out that candle when you go…" Allan sat down on the edge of the bed, pulled of his boots, breeches and waistcoat before sliding under the sheets. "Oh!" He sat up "You can leave the boy, if you like."

Just as Allan lay back across his pillows and Will blushed yet again the door to the room opened and Much, Little John and Marian entered.

"LOOK, some very important Lords are trying to get to sleep in this county tonight. I'm very busy, council of nobles tomorrow and I've probably drunk just a little too much expensive, imported Burgundy wine. So maybe we'll have the slumber party tomorrow eh?"

He was rudely dragged out of bed for this. Little John held him against the wall, while Robin paced in front of him.

"I don't understand you Allan, you betray us, then you tell me you love us all, you join Gisbourne…you promise Marian you'll never give her up, then you're very rude to us when we come to visit you. We need your help."

"Sorry mate, but you burst into a bloke's bedroom and hold a knife to his neck; you'll forgive me for not welcoming you with open arms, and cake."

"You have cake?!" Much's voice was filled with childish excitement. It earned him a look from his master "Sorry, maybe now is not the time."

Little John relaxed his grip on Allan and allowed him to step away from the wall. "I suppose you're here for your ten percent?" he asked rubbing his arms.

"We've got it." Marian's quiet very feminine voice answered as she shook a Hessian sack. It jingled.

"No what we want Allan, is to know about the taxes." Allan raised his eyebrows "Tomorrow the taxes for the entire county will leave Nottingham for London. Now you've helped us with enough tax raids to know that they change it a little every time to try and fool us. But this time we've got a person on the inside."

"And if I don't tell you how the taxes are leaving the city?"

"Then we take every last bit of money you have and burn your house."

"Again…" added Marian from the corner.

"And if I do tell you…" Allan testing the water tentatively

"Then we will keep you here while we go to Nottingham. If you have told us the truth then that is one good mark on your card, we will only take the ten percent of your riches and you will have gained one iota of our trust. Fair?"

Allan shook his head and sighed but secretly he had been longing for a chance such as this. A chance to show his friends that they could trust him, that he was on their side. "There are two wagons leaving Nottingham at dawn. One has twelve guards on horseback and contains chests locked and chained up inside the carts. The other has one guard and contains what looks like sacks of grain. Guess which one holds the money?"

"Good boy" Robin patted him on the cheek in a patronising manner. "Now then lads, some of you need to come back to camp with me and get kitted out, then we're off to Nottingham. And some of you are going to stay here. Hmmm, Much you'd better come with me; I need someone covering my back…" Much blushed deeply "…Marian, you can come with us too…don't look so shocked my love, I just want you where I can keep an eye on you. John, can you come too? We will need your strength." John nodded. "So that leaves Will and Djaq to guard Allan. Let's go!"

Robin left the room in three quick steps; if he had looked back he would have seen the look on Allan's face. It was the look a lioness gives an antelope just before it pounces…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ten Percent  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Allan/Will/Djaq,  
Spoilers: 2nd season so far.  
Summary: Allan, Will and Djaq alone in a bedroom…three guesses?

_The look a lioness gives an antelope just before it pounces…_

The door closed behind Robin and the gang. The three former friends were the only people left. Will and Djaq clothed in leather jerkins, breeches and boots-fully armed. Allan, wearing a long shirt that came down to his knees, was completely defenceless. And yet it was Allan who had the upper hand, Allan who had the confidence, Allan who had a smile that could make a nun rip off her habit and give up her chastity.

"D'you two think you could put down those weapons. Here, sit down, let me get you some wine." He went to the small table behind the door and poured two goblets from silver flask and one goblet from a clay jug. "Here…" he handed Djaq and Will their goblets. Djaq looked at hers suspiciously and frowned at him. "Elderflower cordial…promise." She sniffed it and then took a little sip. Finding it acceptable she took a longer sip and then smiled. "Make yourself at home, love. Come and sit down." Allan patted the bed beside him as he perched on the end.

"Careful Djaq…" Will reached out and grabbed her hand as she made to comply. "He's shifty, that one. Don't go over there." Djaq gently squeezed his fingers and then stepped slightly back and leant against his chest watching Allan.

"I understand what you mean by that…it's the sideways smile and the clear honest blue eyes…very shifty." Allan chuckled and stood up. He moved towards where Will and Djaq stood his hips swaying seductively. He plucked Djaq's goblet from her fingers and threw it to one side. Elderflower cordial splashed onto the floor and walls staining the wood a deeper colour and trickling through the gaps in the floorboards. However Djaq was not bothered about housework at that moment because Allan had taken her face in both his hands and was kissing her passionately. His tongue gently flicked over her lips and she opened them with a moan. His hands moved southwards gently caressing her neck, and then brushing across her breast. She took a deep breath inwards. This was the first time anyone had ever touched her like this. Surely it couldn't get any better. Then she saw Allan's dark eyes staring at Will over her shoulder. He reached around her and placed his hand over the front of Will's breeches where, she noticed, there was a significant bulge.

"Not being funny mate, but you want this as much as I do. Now put your bloody hands on her!" Will winced at Allan's prosaic words but he slipped his shaking hands around Djaq's waist. Djaq placed her own warm fingers over them and pried them away. She felt Will tense behind her in confusion. She then shimmed her shirt up and placed them on her bare stomach. Will's breath hitched as he felt her smooth skin beneath his calloused fingers but he began to stroke waist and hips. Allan licked his lips, leaned over Djaq's shoulder again and placed his lips on Will's own moist, soft mouth.

Djaq slipped from between them as Allan wrapped his arms around Will and Will cupped Allan's arse. Allan pushed Will up against the wall trapping his there with an extremely well muscled leg. Will grabbed his leg and pulled Allan closer. Allan's hands were now pulling Will's brown shirt over his head and nipping and kissing his way down Wills neck to his chest. As Allan suckled at his nipple, Will turned his head and saw the pretty Saracen woman leaning against one of the bed posts unlacing the golden dress. She was looking down with utter concentration as she tried to undo to bows Marian had so painstakingly tied only a couple of hours ago. Will gently pushed Allan away. The noise that Allan's mouth made when it left Will's nipple went straight to his groin and he groaned as the cold air hit the sensitive nub.

"What are you doing?" Allan frowned up at Will and then followed his gaze to where Djaq stood now trying to work free the knots with her teeth. The tow men grinned and then they were there with her. Allan took the job of biting at the threads and Will began to kiss her neck.

"Done!" Allan exclaimed. Djaq's gown now lay open to just above the waist. Her breasts were still hidden beneath the thick fabric but the golden skin beneath it looked inviting and warm. Will lipped her hands inside the dress feeling how the chest rose and fell and she breathed. Allan, quickly disrobing himself completely stood behind Will unlacing his breeches from behind him.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door slamming downstairs and a gruff voice yelled "ALLAN!"

Upstairs there was silence, then Allan spoke. "I'm not being funny right, but that's Gisbourne."

**Hope you all like this. I'm enjoying writing this fic very much but it's nearing the end of term and the girls at the school are preparing for the Christmas celebration so I am VERY busy. I will try (very hard) to get you all some gen-u-ine smut by Christmas. Promise. Whether you loved it or hated it please review.**

**Love you all**

**Mog XXX **


End file.
